


What Else Could Go Wrong?

by BettyHT



Series: You Can't Go Home Again [8]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: The 8th and last story in the You Can't Go Home Again series.  Illness and sabotage, collusion and a villain work against the Cartwrights, but an unlikely ally is there to help.





	What Else Could Go Wrong?

What Else Could Go Wrong

Chapter 1

The Cartwright row at church had expanded into three rows. Ben sat in front with Christine joined usually by Adam and Cici and Gabi with Davy, Jac behind them. Hoss and Barbara sat with Gabe and Adam's boys, and Joe and Rachel were behind them with Anna, Bethany, and Benjy. The first Sunday in February, it seemed though that many of the children in church were coming down with colds and some of the parents didn't sound too good either. Many in church were coughing. There had been one storm after another since Christmas and with a beautiful day of mild temperatures and bright sun, everyone had wanted to get out of the house. Cici leaned over to Adam and suggested they leave early. Gabi had barely survived pneumonia the previous summer and at nine months old, was still very susceptible to illness. When the little girl started crying, instead of soothing her, Cici left with her and Adam gathered up the two boys to follow. Barbara thought she knew why they were leaving and suggested the same to Hoss. They had just found out that Barbara was going to have a second child and it would be bad if she became ill now. They soon followed Adam's family out the door. Apparently the minister drew the same conclusion and delivered perhaps his shortest sermon ever before asking everyone to join in prayer for all those who were ill.

Doctor Martin was in his office instead of at church because a number of parents had brought children to him that morning with high fevers and sore throats. It didn't take long for him to diagnose the malady afflicting them: diphtheria. What he didn't know yet was the severity of the disease. Diphtheria could be a mild illness, severe, or even life threatening. All the patients who were in his office that morning had only developed the symptoms on the weekend so there was no way to know yet just how sick they were going to be. All were school age. The only conclusion to be drawn was that someone had been infected and gone to school to cause this outbreak. As soon as Roy Coffee arrived at his office because of the several carriages outside, Paul informed him that the school needed to be shut down, and that a quarantine had to be established for all school age children. Then he asked Roy if he would contact Cici as he needed some help and would need her even more over the next week. Roy had seen Adam and Cici leaving town so he knew he needed to go to their house which he would do as soon as he tacked a sign on the schoolhouse door and informed Abigail Meyer that the school was to be closed indefinitely.

Adam was not happy that Cici agreed to help. She told him she would not be home until the outbreak had ended because she would not risk infecting their children. She suggested too that Adam get supplies and anything else they needed from Carson City instead of Virginia City until it was over. Adam pulled her into an embrace in their bedroom as she decided what she needed to pack. He didn't want to let her go but finally did. Cici had tears in her eyes as did her husband. This was going to be a difficult time for them.

"You did know what you were getting into by marrying a doctor. It hasn't been too bad so far, has it?"

"No but delivering babies, doing surgery, patching up wounds, and setting broken bones is nothing compared to this. This is dangerous."

"I will talk to Paul about the two of us getting enough sleep and getting good nutrition. Most of the time this is an illness of young children. Older people who have problems are also susceptible so we need to make sure we stay rested so we stay healthy. I'm sure he will agree with me."

"How will we communicate? I need to know how you're doing, and I'll let you know about our children."

"There's the signpost just as you near town. Every day in the morning, I will leave a letter in a bottle for you. Take it and leave one for me. If there's a reason we can't put a message there, we should wait until the next day and explain."

"You know I'll be worried sick if there isn't a note there. I'll miss you so much. I want you to swear that you will do everything you know how to do to stay healthy."

Cici kissed Adam then with so much emotion she started crying but knew she had to stop so that the children wouldn't see her red and swollen eyes because it would only frighten them. It would be a difficult time for her and Adam, but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad for the children if she could make it seem like an ordinary trip. Walking downstairs arm-in-arm, they tried to get as much contact as possible before Cici left. The children were used to Adam being gone sometimes for days at a time, but this was a first for their mother being gone. They didn't understand that she was stepping into a dangerous situation. After she drove away in the carriage, Adam choked back his sadness and turned to the children to ask if anyone wanted to draw. The children loved to draw with him so Davy and Jacob rushed back to the house as Adam, with Gabi in his arms, took one last look down the road where his love had gone.

The rest of the day went well with the children. After dinner, they went through their usual nighttime routines. Davy was not going to school the next day so Adam allowed him to stay up a bit later than usual. The boy slept at least ten hours most nights so he went to bed at the same time as Jacob usually because he had to get up much earlier. However for the next day and probably for at least a week or two, all the children could sleep in. Adam didn't fall asleep though. He tried but came downstairs and sat out on his veranda for a bit until it was simply too cold to stay there. Then he sat in his study and watched the embers in the fireplace gradually lose their glow. When they were nearly gone, he put a large log in the fireplace and then did the same in the parlor. It would be warmer in the morning that way when the children got up. He went to his big empty bed, and slept restlessly for the few hours before dawn.

In the morning, Adam drank the coffee that Kim had ready then, penned a note to Cici about the children drawing and headed to town with a clean bottle that Kim had given him. When he got to the signpost, Cici was walking up. He put his letter in the bottle and set it by the signpost. Then he retreated to where his horse was ground tied. He wanted to rush to her and grab her in his arms, but the risk to the children was too great. He would not violate the quarantine. Cici put her letter in the bottle after retrieving the one Adam had left. She folded it and put it in her pocket.

"We had quite a few new cases by last night. How is Davy? Is he showing any symptoms?"

"None at all. I checked him for fever last night and again this morning even though he was still sleeping. He has no sign of a fever at all and no hint that he's developing a cough."

"I hope that means he won't get it. Most of the school age children's families are affected but not every child is ill. I am hoping by getting everyone quarantined that we have seen the worst of it under control already. Please keep Davy away from Gabi as much as possible for a few days."

"Do you still think he could have it?"

"It's possible, but the longer he goes without symptoms, the less likely that is."

"I told Mrs. Bayer to stay home for today. I don't want her getting ill. At her age, it could be quite serious. Kim is checking on her and says she's fine."

"I had not thought about her. Thank you. I wish I could give you a kiss but that wouldn't be a good idea. I have to get back now. I love you so much. Could you please tell the children how much I love them? I wrote something for each of the boys in the letter, and a little something for you too so please read the first page to the boys but keep the second for yourself."

"Until tomorrow morning then. Stay healthy, please?"

Turning and walking away from each other at that point was the most wrenching thing either had done during their marriage. It hurt, but it had to be done. Back at the house, Adam helped the children dress for the day and then have breakfast. After breakfast, he read the letter from Cici to their boys. Then leaving the children in Kim's hands, he rode to the main house to tell his father what had happened and what they were doing. He had planned to head to the mines to see how things were going there and to be sure no one was ill, but his father suggested that he should have Matt do that for a the few days it would take. He did say that he would be able to get to the lumber mill and back without being gone too long and his father agreed that should work, but the next task would be the hardest as he needed to get to the timber camps which he would not be able to do in one day because there was too much to do there. Ben offered to help with his children, but Adam declined for the same reason as he wanted Mrs. Bayer to stay at her cottage. They still didn't know if Davy was affected, and if he was going to come down with the disease, he would put anyone in contact with him at risk. It was especially hard because, like Cici, Adam worried about little Gabi's health. He didn't need Cici to tell him that diphtheria could be fatal for their little girl. A few men were complaining of sore throats and being warm. Adam instructed the foremen to send anyone home who appeared ill in any way and to separate the men in the bunkhouse.

"You might even offer to let anyone who wants to camp out do so and leave those who are feeling ill stay in the bunkhouse."

Ben and Candy agreed that was a good precaution, and some of the men thought so too accepting that sleeping under a tarp on hard ground was better than being exposed to diphtheria.

On Tuesday morning, Adam awoke before dawn. He knew he had a lot to do that day, and the nervous energy ended his sleep. As soon as he dressed, he made the rounds of the children's bedrooms. Each was sleeping comfortably, and none showed any signs of illness. Davy's forehead was as warm as one would expect from a sleeping little boy. Relieved at least by that, Adam went downstairs to find his breakfast already prepared by Kim who seemed to have a sixth sense about what the family needed. Adam explained he was going to pick up Cici's note, and then he would head directly to the lumber mill probably arriving back very late. Kim admonished him that he should spend the night there, but he was unwilling to stay away from his children that long. Cici was not yet at the signpost when Adam arrived. He determined that he could ride this way that night and retrieve her letter before he went home. The problems at the lumber mill were the usual and that meant he could head directly back home after getting everything straightened out and making sure the foremen knew the expectations for production for the next week.

That night after Adam had made the long ride back, he stopped at the signpost and retrieved Cici's letter. Everything was improving in town as no more cases had come in that day. However they knew that the second stage in the epidemic might start at any time with those who had cared for the sick becoming ill themselves. If they weathered that, then the epidemic would truly be finished. Adam hoped that was the case. Cici said if there were no more new cases, she would be home in five days. It would be a very long five days.

The next morning Adam awoke with a headache after only about six hours of sleep. He went through the routine of checking his children and found all were healthy. Based on what Cici had said, that should mean they were not infected and the fear of the epidemic reaching their home was gone. He planned to ask Mrs. Bayer to come over today to help with the children. In the dining room, Kim brought him a plate of eggs, beefsteak, potatoes, and biscuits with a big cup of coffee. Adam's stomach recoiled at the food, and the coffee seemed to burn on the way down. He finally decided to go in the study to write a note to Cici with the good news that all three children were healthy. He rode to town to deliver his letter and found that the ride seemed to jar every bone in his body. He planned to go home today and soak in the tub and perhaps try to get a nap. He never got that far. As he put his letter in the jar for his wife, he saw her walking toward him.

"My God, you look awful. You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Cici, there was so much to do. But today I will be home and rest up. I know I need it."

Adam and Cici did the exchange of letters, and he mounted up to ride out. He didn't turn to wave as he normally would have, and Cici with a worried expression watched him ride away. He made it to the stable at his home, but currying his horse or even unsaddling him seemed to be too much effort. He had started to cough as he rode back. Now he raised his hand to his own forehead as he did with the children each morning, but in this case, the news wasn't good. He felt feverish even to himself, and it was a cool morning so he couldn't blame the ride. One of his men walked into the stable and seeing his boss looking so ill offered to put up his horse for him. Adam nodded and walked toward the house. What he was thinking was how he was going to be able to manage this as well. He saw Kim in the garden and explained to him what was happening. Kim wasn't surprised at all after how Adam had been at breakfast. He went inside with Adam and told Mrs. Bayer to keep the children away from their father. Adam climbed the stairs slowly and fell into his bed after removing his boots. He pulled a quilt over himself as he began to shiver.

 

Chapter 2

In town, Cici spent the day checking on patients. As epidemics of diphtheria went, this one had been fairly mild, and they had contained it early. She hoped that one day someone would find what caused this terrible disease of children so that something preventative could be done as they already did with cholera and typhus. Meanwhile she allowed some of the patients who had been the most ill to go home with their parents. She stopped at a few homes where a number of the children had been infected and got good news at all of the stops. Finally she returned to the office to talk with Doctor Martin who was just getting up. They had split the day somewhat as they worked together. Cici slept at night and Paul slept during the day as each made sure they got at least eight hours of sleep. The evenings they both worked as well as consulted about patients. The workload had diminished greatly over the past day so they finally were able to sit together over a meal and decide what to do next. Paul suggested that he thought it would be all right for Cici to go home in the evenings if she could come back in the morning to make rounds for at least the morning. She agreed.

The next afternoon, Cici stopped at the signpost to retrieve the bottle and was surprised there was no letter. She was going home for the afternoon and would return to town the next morning to help out if she was needed. At least that was the plan. As soon as she entered her home and saw the worried looks from Mrs. Bayer and from Kim, she knew something was terribly wrong. When she heard the coughing from upstairs, she knew what was wrong, or more accurately who was sick. Cici nearly ran up the stairs after she had given a quick hug and kiss to each child. When she entered the bedroom, she rushed to Adam's bedside. He was no longer coughing and looked at her with misery etched in his face and in his demeanor.

"I am so glad to see you but you shouldn't be here. You'll get sick."

"Nonsense, I have been with ill people for nearly a week, and I'm perfectly fine. I promised to take care of myself, and I did. I should have made you promise to do the same. Now come here by the window so I can see you better."

Cici actually had to help Adam climb out of the bed and walk to a chair near the window. She opened the curtains to let in more light and had him open his mouth wide and tip his head back. She examined his throat and then had him take deep breaths as she listened to his lungs. Finally, she helped him back into the bed.

"So what's the diagnosis, doc?"

"You are going to live a long time and make love to your wife on a regular basis as soon as possible I might add."

Adam knew by her bantering tone that he could not have diphtheria. He wondered then what he did have. Cici sat by him and ran her hand over his chest and tickled him a little until he smiled.

"There, that's the best medicine of all. You have a very bad cold. There are no signs of diphtheria and your lungs sound good so it's not pneumonia. You get to rest in bed for a few days to recover. I will keep the children away because I don't want them all down with colds though."

"Well if that's all it is, will you risk your health and give me a hug?"

Cici climbed next to Adam in the bed and pressed herself against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Adam rolled her over, and the two of them relaxed in each other's embrace.

"We could do more. I feel a lot better now."

"No, I should go tell the children you're going to be all right. I'll bring a cup of tea with honey for your cough."

"And a little brandy?"

Cici smiled as she rolled out of the bed on the other side. She had felt her husband's reaction to her and knew things would have gone much further if it had been later that night and the children had been in bed. She went downstairs and could see the relief evident in the boys' faces when she said their father would be fine, but he just needed to rest for a few days. Gabi held her arms up for a hug. Cici carried her into the kitchen and got the tea ready. She put a little brandy in the cup from the bottle that was in the kitchen for cooking. By the time she got upstairs though, Adam was already sleeping. She sat in the chair with her daughter then and sipped the tea. It was so pleasant to be home with family and know they were all doing well or well enough.

That feeling of bliss lasted only a few more minutes though until Cici heard a rider pounding into the yard. It was Joe who raced up the steps to the veranda and pounded on the front door. Cici stood with her daughter in her arms and headed downstairs where she handed the little girl to Mrs. Bayer. Cici opened the door to Joe who was singed and covered in soot.

"There's been a fire. The lumber mill is partially destroyed. Where the logs go in jammed up and sparks started a fire. We need Adam as soon as possible to tell us what to order to get it rebuilt. We need his plans for the necessary repairs and a list of what we need to buy to rebuild it. We have contracts we will default on if we can't get that mill up and operating within a week, perhaps two at the most."

"Adam is in bed sick. He certainly won't be able to do all those things in his condition."

"I'll do what I can, what I have to, so we don't lose those contracts. There's too much at stake." Adam's voice was so hoarse that he sounded more like a frog croaking than a man speaking when he said those things.

"Adam, get back in bed right now. You have a fever and a bad cough. You're exhausted."

"Cici, I'll work in the study. I can sit at my desk without a problem."

Joe noticed the looks going back and forth between the two, and decided a calculated retreat was in order.

"I'll head back to the ranch to let them know. Let me know how this turns out. As soon as you can."

Joe pulled the door shut and ran to Cochise. He would have to let their father know there might be another complication. Tomorrow morning, their father could head over here and play peacemaker. It wouldn't be easy, but he thought it would be better that their father do it than him trying to do it. By the time he got back to the main house, it was late but everyone was still there and talking.

"Pa, Adam's sick. I saw him, and he looks awful, and he sounds even worse. Cici wants him to stay in bed, but after I told them what the problem was, he said he could work on it in his study. She did not look happy about that, but I left before there were any fireworks. Maybe you could head over there in the morning."

"Ben, I could help Adam. With some of my work, I have been able to draw up lists of supplies and materials. I could go to town and find out what was available, and what we would need to order right away."

"Christine, thank you. We'll both head over there in the morning to help. Joe, could you go ask Matt to come along? I think with his knowledge and skills, he might be of help to Adam as he draws up new plans. Hoss, did you get a list of the lumber and timbers that are available?"

Joe and Hoss nodded yes, and Hoss handed over a sheet of paper after he unfolded it. They had enough wood, but weren't sure if they would be able to get enough of the other material quickly. Adam had designed and built the first lumber mill so he was the only one who had a good idea of what they needed. For the first time, the men of the Ponderosa were going up against the feisty doctor and none of them looked forward to that confrontation. She would do anything to protect Adam even from himself so it would be a most interesting next day.

Luckily, Adam had fought and won the first part of that battle with Cici. He had dug out the plans for the first mill that night. Then he had agreed to go to bed and managed to convince Cici not to let their disagreement mar her homecoming. It didn't actually take much. With the children in bed, Adam held her in his arms and kissed her deeply and nuzzled her neck, and all their friction was forgotten as they shed clothes and enjoyed a romantic interlude. Afterwards, Adam whispered in her ear that he loved her so much and then fell asleep with his arms around her. Cici laid awake for a time worried that Adam would become sicker if he worked too hard so she determined to make a pact with him in the morning to limit his work to what he could do from home. She hoped her concession would be enough. She still had patients to tend to in town and couldn't do that well if she was worrying constantly about her husband getting sicker. In the morning, she intended to extract a promise from him. With that thought, she snuggled in closer and fell asleep.

 

Chapter 3

During the night, Adam awoke several times coughing. Cici got him hot tea with honey and brandy each time. Finally, she piled pillows behind him so he was sleeping upright enough that he managed to sleep peacefully in that position until dawn. She told Kim that he needed a warm bath, and she sent him to the washroom under protest to soak. She said it would help his aches and pains and the steam would help his respiratory system that would make it easier for him to work. Once he realized her concession, he could hardly in good conscience argue any more. Adam was still soaking when Ben, Christine, and Matt arrived at the house at seven. They knew it was very early, but both Cici and Adam were early risers so they also knew it would not be an imposition to be there that early. They also were working with some severe deadlines and needed to know what obstacles they faced.

Cici greeted her visitors and brought them to the study. Then she brought Adam clothing: drawers and a robe. She knew he wouldn't dare leave the house in those so he would have to work in the study. All she got from him was a scowl but that also meant that she won this round so she wasn't perturbed at all. She asked Kim to bring coffee and tea into the study. Once she got there, she found Adam already showing the original plans to his father, Christine, and Jamie.

Using the original plans, Christine started making a list of items Adam said would not change with new plans. Then he showed them the sketch he had made the night before for some changes in the original plans that would improve efficiency. What needed to be done was to figure in the dimensions, and then someone would have to draw the plans. First they would need the footprint of the mill so they could set cornerstones and a foundation. Then they would need the plans including the dimensions of the structure with the timbering they would need for wall and roof supports as well as floor supports for where the heaviest loads would be. There would have to be lists of supplies and materials needed for all including the machinery they would need to purchase. And of course, they needed everything as soon as possible.

"Adam, how much of this can you do? I know you're ill, and Cici wants you in bed."

Adam just cocked up an eyebrow at his father over the last statement, but Ben chose to ignore it. Instead, he continued to look at the plans.

"It won't be too much trouble to figure in the dimensions and the supports needed. What will take a lot of time is redrawing the whole set of plans with the changes in them."

"Adam, Ben said I should help with the drawing. I'm good with math and measuring and such. I never drew plans that are this complex, but if you would show me how, I could do a lot of it."

"Matt, that would be a big help. We can try it. Chris, do you have enough on that list to get you started?"

"Pa, if you can wait an hour or two, Matt and I will get the preliminary drawings done so you can get the men to lay the cornerstones and the foundation for the new side. I would assume they are clearing out the site this morning?"

"Yes, I was hoping that we could get started today so if you two could do that much, that would be the best news we've had lately."

"I think the best news is that the epidemic is on its last legs and no one in our family was infected. This is just about money."

"I'm sorry, Cici. I wasn't thinking. Of course lives are more important. But now that the crisis is over, this is our next problem to deal with."

"I'm sorry if I am a little touchy. The stress of dealing with sick children and then a husband who acts like one when he is sick has made me a bit ornery."

That got her a smile from all those present except Adam who gifted her with a scowl. She knew she would hear about that later, but at that point she had to get going to town to help Paul so he could get some rest. She kissed Adam on the cheek as he bent over the plans, but then he followed her out of the study. At the front door, he pulled her into an embrace, kissed her deeply, and whispered an 'I'm sorry' before releasing her and heading back to the study. Well, she hadn't been expecting that but it brought a big smile to her face. Adam paused at the study door to turn and grin at her. Now she knew he was up to something but had no idea what it was. Before she left, Christine came out with Ben to hitch up the buckboard to take it to town to start getting supplies and materials as well as ordering those that were not in stock.

By early afternoon, Cici was back. All the patients in town were getting better or were stable, and there had not been a single case reported since she had left the day before. As she entered her home though she could hear Adam coughing in the study. He had agreed to let Matt do some of the work and get some rest but that had apparently not happened. She entered the study and Kim miraculously was there at her elbow soon after with a cup of tea with honey and brandy. Cici hoped it was a lot of brandy and with Kim's shy smile, she assumed they were thinking alike.

"Sit on the couch and drink this. You can't get much work done coughing every few minutes."

"We need these plans done today if possible."

"Drink this. Now lie down. Close your eyes. If you can lie there with your eyes closed for fifteen minutes, I'll let you get up and continue working. Otherwise, Matt can work while you rest."

Matt moved to the table and began to work on the drawings as Adam had shown him earlier. Within about two minutes, all that could be heard was the pencil moving across the paper on the drafting table and snores from the congested man sleeping on the couch. She had made sure he had pillows propped behind him before he lay back and closed his eyes so she pulled a blanket from the trunk in front of the couch and covered him because he was still dressed in his robe only. She left the study pulling the door closed behind her. She and Mrs. Bayer would get the children down for naps, and all would sleep well in a quiet house. Davy objected, but Cici said he could read quietly in his bed if he couldn't sleep and that pacified him.

Late in the afternoon, Cici returned to the study to find Adam waking. Matt turned to tell them that he was almost done duplicating the work they had done so far and finishing the drawings with darker lines as well. Adam stood and walked to the drafting table and Matt held his breath knowing how much of a perfectionist his boss was. He knew from Hoss and Joe that Adam wanted any job done just right and would accept no less. Adam slowly looked through the plans page by page.

"These lines for outside walls and load bearing walls on each page need to be darker. You do that and these are ready to go. You did a great job. Thank you. You learned very well from your father, and even more impressively, remembered it all."

Matt was relieved and very pleased to have Adam praise him like that. A 'good job' from Adam was like getting lavish praise from anyone else. He said what he meant and nothing more. The Ponderosa was feeling like home, and Adam was almost like a brother to him. Cici told Adam to dress for dinner because the work for the day was done so he could take care of more mundane matters. She asked Matt if he would stay for dinner as soon as he finished the drawings, and he agreed. Cici was glad to see Adam and Matt working together like this and hoped that they would do more collaborative work in the future because it was good for both of them.

As they were eating dinner, there was knock on the door. Adam went to answer it and everyone at the table heard his voice rise in complaint. Cici and Matt hurried to see who it was and met Adam and Christine coming toward them.

"It seems that the crucial things we need for the mill have been purchased by another buyer. Christine could get supplies and materials but not the things we need the most. Someone is out to ruin us. I think that fire was no accident."

"Adam, that's not the worst of it. When I was in town, I heard that Barney Fuller's lumber mill was on fire today. Now that's a heck of a coincidence don't you think?"

"Barney stood with us against the Enders Corporation. The principals from that company are all dead or gone but I think perhaps at least one of the investors who lost money has not given up. I need to go see Pa."

Cici was going to object but Christine and Matt beat her to the punch.

"Adam, Matt and I will go. You stay here and rest. Ben will be here to see you soon I would expect. I'll tell Jed to keep his eyes open. Everyone needs to be on alert now."

 

Chapter 4

After they left, Adam worked on the drawings and then on the duplicate plans Matt had done. He darkened the lines for all outside walls and load bearing walls. Doing a final check of the plans, he rolled them up and secured them within a tube. They were ready to go to the building site. Cici was glad to realize that as he worked, he wasn't coughing so he was already recovering from the cold, and as long as he got enough rest, he would be well again soon.

Horses were heard arriving and Adam grabbed his pistol as he went to the front door. His father yelled out as soon as he saw the door cracked to reassure Adam that all was well. Surprisingly, Barney Fuller was there. Ben and Barney butted heads a lot in business competition, but the two did respect each other. Both knew the other one would not have set fire to a lumber mill to secure a contract or ruin a competitor. Barney came inside with Ben who had also asked Roy to be there. Hoss, Joe, Matt, and Christine were soon inside as well.

"Son, we brought two more men to set a watch outside. Jed can switch off with them tonight. Whoever is doing this is ruthless."

"I know that, Pa, but does anyone have any idea who it is?"

"Well, I might be able to shed some light on that. I got word that Sebastian Crane was seen in Carson City. Now I had put the word out that I wanted to question him about all those shenanigans what happened here, and so the sheriff there let me know he was in town. I was fixing to take a trip over there to see him when I got word of what happened here. The Carson City sheriff will put him in 'protective custody' as a 'threatened witness' if he sees him again."

"Who threatened him, Roy?"

"Why, Adam, I believe you did say back aways that if you ever got your hands on that man, you'd take some pieces of his hide as payment for all the bad things he caused. Now, I rightly think he might just need some protecting from you. Everyone hereabouts knows that temper you have."

The whole group laughed at Roy's clever approach. The big question then though was why. What did Sebastian Crane have to gain by costing the Cartwrights and Fuller their lumber contracts?

"Wait a minute. Didn't you tell me, Ben, that Crane represented investors in mines and in the Truckee Railroad. Now isn't your contract with the investors in the Truckee Railroad to create another line so that they can make direct runs to California. You're doing the trestles and Barney is supplying the wood for the tracks?"

"Christine's right on that, Pa. The timber contracts are with the new rail line. That's why we didn't make the connection."

Adam's brothers were all looking as confused as was Sheriff Coffee. Ben and Barney had started to nod their heads yes. Christine and Adam were grinning. It had not taken long to figure this one out. Adam walked to the study to grab a sketch-pad. He sat in a chair and began drawing as the others discussed their theory. Ben finally laid it out for everyone.

"If we miss our deadlines on delivery, we default on the contracts. We owe them a penalty, and they get to keep all the lumber already delivered. We are two-thirds of the way done, and I would assume Barney is at about the same point."

Barney nodded in agreement, and everyone there now had a good idea as to motive. Barney continued.

"Then they could make new contracts with us for the remainder, and we would have to bid low to get the contract because we would need the business so desperately. But if we can prove collusion, then the contract becomes void, we owe no penalty, and we get paid."

The key then was getting Sebastian Crane in custody. Once that was accomplished, Ben and Barney could approach the railroad company with Roy helping, and lay out the charges of conspiracy and arson. They would likely back down at that point, and the contracts would be fulfilled on their original terms. But then the question remained as to how to get Sebastian Crane in custody and get evidence against him.

Adam stood and brought his sketch to the table. He didn't think he could ever forget that face that had almost ruined his family. Everyone agreed it was a good likeness but asked what good it would do.

"I can made a dozen of these right now. You take them tomorrow to the lumber mills and find if anyone saw him near the mills. Take them to every mercantile and find if he bought coal oil or any other inflammatory material. Check with the livery stables to find if he rented a horse, carriage, or wagon and when. Offer a reward for anyone with information. In fact offer amnesty and a nice fat reward to anyone who may have committed the arson. He probably hired someone. See if any unsavory men have a lot of extra money suddenly spending it in saloons and whorehouses."

"I told ya, Ben, this son of yours shoulda been a sheriff or a lawyer. He's got all the smarts for the job."

"Roy, are you forgetting that my son was, and is although retired, a federal marshal?"

"Ya know, I did forget. I got so used to seeing him as a businessman and a rancher, I plumb forgot. Well, we can get to this first thing in the morning. Who's going to go where?"

They spent some time discussing who would do what. Finally, Ben took Christine's hand and asked her if it was time. She shrugged and then nodded yes.

"We wanted to announce this at Christmas but so much was happening, we held off and planned to announce it at Valentine's Day, and then the diphtheria epidemic hit. We were getting ready to announce it this Sunday and now this. I don't want to wait any more. So I'm announcing it tonight. Christine and I are getting married on the first Sunday in April."

Ben's sons looked happy, but none looked surprised. Roy and Matt were the only ones who were looking a bit surprised.

"Doesn't anyone have anything to say?"

"Pa, well, Christine and the ladies talked, and you know none of them can keep a secret from us. So Hoss, Joe, and I were just waiting for you to tell us, and it's been two months, and I guess the excitement has worn off a little."

Adam slapped his father on the shoulder and went to get some wine and glasses with Cici's help. Christine was looking a little sheepish. Matt and Roy were only surprised at the timing but had also expected there would be an announcement eventually. Ben had to shake his head at his family because they were always full of surprises for him. Toasts were made, congratulations were delivered, and they all headed off to their beds with the next day's assignments in hand.

The plan went amazingly well. Once Crane was in custody even with minimal evidence against him, the railroad investors chose to cut and run. They agreed to honor the contracts and negate the late clause penalties in order to avoid a legal battle they were likely to lose and which could potentially have led to some criminal charges. With some extra effort, materials were hauled in and both lumber mills were back in operation within two weeks. Adam had graciously offered a duplicate set of plans to Barney Fuller for a minimal fee. Barney understood that Adam was repaying past favors and accepted.

The only problem occurred when Adam had to accompany Cici to a late night delivery. Mrs. Bayer was in town visiting friends and Kim had gone with Hop Sing to celebrate a Chinese holiday in Chinatown. All the children had to be packed up and delivered to Ben and Christine's care. Then as they were at the small homestead, the rains started. Adam and Cici had arrived in their yard when the winds picked up and lightning started streaking across the sky. Adam's two men ran to the stable to help them with the horses that were suddenly spooked. Then they told them that the bridge on the road to town was holding but it was surrounded by angry floodwaters and not to expect anyone home from Virginia City. Adam had to hold Cici upright as they ran for the house. They stood on the veranda and shed as much of their sodden clothing as they could before entering the house. Even on the veranda, the wind was blowing rain in on them. Once inside, Adam stoked the fireplaces and the stove in the kitchen before heading upstairs to shed the rest of his wet clothing and snuggle into his robe. When he got downstairs, Cici was staring out the window with a dejected set to her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"What else can go wrong? The children are stranded at Papa's. The bridge can't be used so Kim and Mrs. Bayer won't be able to make it home tonight. We're all alone here."

Adam took Cici's arm and pulled her around to face him. He kissed her and then grinned. She didn't understand how he could be that way.

"How can you be so happy?"

"The children are at Pa's and undoubtedly being pampered and soothed no end. Mrs. Bayer is enjoying her stay in town for an extra day. Kim is free to celebrate tonight because he can't get home anyway. And sweetheart, we have the house to ourselves for the first time in five years. That's why I'm grinning. What I don't understand is why you're not."

Cici looked at Adam in amazement for just a moment. Then she grinned, grabbed his hand, and headed for the staircase.

"Whoa, whoa, why upstairs when there's a lovely fire right here and a nice soft rug?"


End file.
